


Last Breath

by Yumekyu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumekyu/pseuds/Yumekyu
Summary: My friend wrote this for me before the game came out. A thrilling tale filled with heartbreak and betrayal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this for me before the game came out. A thrilling tale filled with heartbreak and betrayal.

Noctis held squidward close, tentacle intertwined with hand. Squidward breathed slowly,

“I won’t make it Noctis, but i have to tell you... Noctis,” a pause as he prepared himself,

“I-I… Lo-” CRASH. The noise echoed in the emptiness.

“SQUIDWARD!” a nasily voice resounded, “You can’t Squidward!”

Noctis looked around, in the distance was a square silhouette. The figure approached,

“After all these years, you can’t do this Squidward! Not to me! Not now…” 

The frycook stood looking defeated.  
A shiver before he spoke, “T-This can’t be happening.” He inched closer.  
Noctis held the cephalopod close and glared.

“It’s over Squarepants!” Noctis boomed, “He isn’t your torture puppet anymore!”

The frycook slowed but still came forward, “Torture puppet?” He looked down to his neighbor, barely keeping it together.  
“I-Is that what you thought I was doing?” A small look of defeat on and hurt displayed itself on squidward.  
“No, Squidward I-”

“ENOUGH!” Noctis interrupted, holding the squid closer, “I know how you really are, you and that fat pink bastard!” Noctis bit his lip, “You can’t take anymore from him, he’s done with you.”

The sponge looked on in surprise before finally stilling him self.

“Fine. But Squidward,” He turned to leave, “I…. I love you.”

He walked away in silence. A small whimper came from Squidward. He was crying. Noctis looked down with a pained expression. He had no words, all he could do is hold his dear friend in his arms in his last moments. After some time, he was gone.

Noctis could no longer cry, he picked up his friend and began back to the campsite. He told his friends what had happened and they shared looks of condolence. Prompto agreed to bury him, Noctis teared up again before disappearing into the tent. He awoke later that night, a delicious smell in the air. Gladiolus informed of dinner as Noctis wiped his tear stained eyes. Ignis looked up as he approached and handed him a plate.

“I hope you like it.” Noctis sat at the fire and enjoyed his meal.

“This is delicious,” He said somberly, “What’s it made of?”  
Ignis smiled and looked over, 

“Oh shall i give you some more?” He nodded but still pressed on,

“It’s great Ignis but, what is it?” Ignis paused handing him the plate, an indescribable look befell his face.

“Why, it’s squid of course!”


	2. Remembered Always

                                                                    


End file.
